Soledad
by Minore W.Moon
Summary: Como es la vida de Remus despues del 5º libro? como se siente? un One Shot un poco rarillo de losmios U espero q os guste! Dejen Reviews plz!


Los personajes y todo eso pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**, total que yo solo escribo esta historia y no gano nada mas a cambio que los reviews que me deis... q por cierto son muy bienvenidos je je

uh.. veo q los de FF.net van mejorando en eso del upload y tal je je UU... vale se nota q llevaba tiempo sin entrar ehhhh!! XD mabeis pillado!!! XD

**ATENCION!! Antes de leer el fic leer lo que os voy a decir!!!**  
  
Primero de todo quiero remarcar que este fic tiene pequeños spoilers del libro 5º de HP!!! Son pekeñitos pero muy cruciales! Asi que si no kereis estropearos el libro os aconsejo que primero os lo leais y luego vengais a leeros el fic thx!!  
  
Segundo....si acertasteis!!! jeje tiene un poco de flash... (de flash no joer!!! Estoy harta de las correcciones automaticas del word.. seguro q ha hecho alguna otra desgracia en el fic y se me ha pasado por alto...), **SLASH**, pero solo un pokitinnnnn!! La pareja como no... es **Sirius x Remus!!!  
**  
Y finalmente, no me mateis por la forma en que está escrito... es una paranoia, tenia fragmentos escritos en una hoja de papel y el resto en el ordenador, lo que no es improvisación pura, asi que hay cosas que quizas no concuerden mucho --U lo he procurado dejar mas o menos que se entendiese todo... Las frases que están sueltas por ahí en medio de la hoja representan los pensamientos de Remus; los que estan entre comillas (") representan algunos dialogos; y el resto es descripción en 1º y 3º persona U un invento de los mios un poco raro jeje.

* * *

**_Soledad:_**  
  
La soledad... qué es la soledad en realidad? Todo el mundo cree saberlo, pero nadie logra encontrar la respuesta adecuada. Yo os diré que es la soledad, La soledad es el mero hecho de sentir que has perdido todo, las personas a las que más amas, aquella persona especial que siempre te hacia sonreir, todo lo que tú conoces, todo lo que está a tu alrededor ya no te satisface por el mero hecho de que ya no lo puedes compartir con nadie. Con nadie, ni siquiera con él.  
  
Ahora comprendo que es ese vacío en mi interior, y maldigo a las personas que dicen sentirse solas cuando solo no han tenido la oportunidad de quedar esa tarde con su mejor amigo/a, porque ellos utilizan esa palabra sin pensar, sin ni siquiera saben lo que realmente expresa esa palabra.  
  
Esta tarde quería escribir, pero me he quedado en blanco frente al papel, la tinta de mi pluma degota encima de mi escritorio manchandolo todo, pero ya no tengo ganas de limpiarlo, incluso yo que siempre me ha gustado tener todo en orden... ya no me apetece nada.  
  
Miro por la ventana,  
  
Nieva...  
  
Nieva mucho... Debe de hacer frio a fuera...  
  
Miro hacia la chimenea,  
  
El fuego está encendido...  
  
Pero siento frio... mucho frio... porqué?  
  
Es una casa pequeña y siempre habia tenido una temperatura agradable con el fuego encendido durante el invierno...  
  
Pero este invierno es diferente verdad... Remus?...  
  
Hago un esfuerzo para no hecharme a llorar. Yo quería escribir a todos, a Harry, a los Sr. Weasley, a Moddy... quería contarles que estoy bien, que no se preocupen, que podre superarlo, solo necesito tiempo...  
  
Tiempo...  
  
Tiempo....  
  
Tiempo...  
  
Qué es el tiempo? Ya no lo se ni yo, solo sé que es cuestión de tiempo que me desmorone, hace dias que no logro comer bien, ni siquiera el chocolate me apetece...  
  
El Chocolate...  
  
El Chocolate me recuerda a él...  
  
No quiero más chocolate, solo consigo recordar cosas que me hacen daño, pero adoro ese sabor...  
  
Dulce y amargo....  
  
Dulce y amargo...  
  
Como él... él lo era... tan dulce.. y a la vez tan amargo... sin embargo... yo... yo le...  
  
Un estruendo se oye en la cocina, me levanto para ir a ver que sucede... El viento ha logrado abrir la puerta que da al patio de detrás de casa.  
  
"Juraria que habia cerrado con llave... últimamente ya no haces nada bien Moony, te olvidas de todo ... tienes q cuidar mas de ti... "- me digo a mi mismo-.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta me fijo en el exterior, está nevando mas fuerte todavía, todo está blanco, casi no distingo donde empieza el bosque...  
  
Salgo a la inmensidad de esa llanura blanca, ni siquiera cierro la puerta, ni siquiera tomo un abrigo...  
  
Frio...  
  
Me estoy helando... pero sigo caminando...  
  
Voy andando sólo por la nieve, 

Cansado, fatigado,

Porqué él ya no está a mi lado.  
  
Parecía ayer cuando dimos nuestro último paseo,

Juntos, abrazados...

Él me acariciaba el pelo quitandome cariñosamente la nieve,

Y yo le miraba ansioso esperando ese beso deseado.

Tan felices parecían esos días...

Trece años separados,

Trece malditos años maldiciendonos por algo que no habíamos hecho...

Nosotros no eramos los culpables,

Ellos nos ganaron,

Nuestros sentimientos resultaron no ser tan fuertes como creiamos,

Pero entonces...

Nos reencontramos, y todo cambió,

Volvimos a ver la luz y nuestro amor resurgió de la nada...

Arrebatado... 

Ellos me lo arrebataron,

y él ya no está aquí...

Voy andando sólo por la nieve, 

Cansado, fatigado,

Porqué él ya no está a mi lado.  
  
Siento frio, y eso me produce dolor, el frio me entumece todo el cuerpo, Pero no se que me produce más dolor...  
  
Lo vi allí,

Lo vi caer,

Lo vi fallecer,

Lo vi morir...

Y sin embargo no pude hacer nada...  
  
Solo aguardar a que regresara...  
  
Y no regresó...  
  
Me abandonó...  
  
Odio... le... le Odio...  
  
Me abandonó, nunca me quiso, yo lo se... Si me hubiera querido de verdad hubiera luchado, luchado para que no le capturaran en su día, se hubiera escapado como habia hecho siempre... me hubiera contado la verdad y luego lo hubiera ayudado a demostrar su inocencia...  
  
Trece años en vano pagando por algo que no habia hecho...  
  
Me abandonó a mi suerte como a un cachorro al que su madre no puede alimentar...  
  
Me privó del alimento que él me daba...  
  
... Su amor...  
  
Un cuerpo yace en la nieve..

Hermoso, frágil,

Sus lagrimas se están helando en sus mejillas...

Y su vida se escapa a cada suspiro...  
  
"Tonto... me abandonaste... pero se que me querías... al igual que yo a ti..."  
  
las gotas de su vida se escurren por sus mejillas...

"quería decirte tanto, y tuve tan poco tiempo... ojala me reuna contigo... y así podre estar contigo toda la eternidad para contarte todo y amarte mas de lo que nunca hubiese soñado" Un cuerpo yace en la nieve, 

Hermoso, frágil,

... desolado...

sus lagrimas ya están heladas,

su cuerpo ya no responde,

ya no nota sus extremidades.

A lo lejos una pequeña casita hecha humo por su chimenea al espera de su dueño.

La vida se va tan rápido como viene, 

Ya nada le retiene allí donde está.

Un cuerpo yace en la nieve, 

Hermoso, frágil,

Ya no desolado...

Sinó moribundo...

A lo lejos una figura alta, vestida de negro, El viento mueve su larga melena negra como la noche... Se acerca, lentamente... hasta encontrarse con esa bella figura tendida en el suelo... Desamparada...

"sigues siendo tan iluso como siempre, porqué tienes que actuar siempre sin pensar cuando no encuentras ninguna otra salida? Sabes que eso siempre me ha sacado de quicio..." – dijo la figura con una sonrisa -.

La alta figura levantó en brazos al hermoso cuerpo frágil tendido en la nieve, Y éste empezó a sentir un calor familiar, Sentía una sensación extraña, flotaba, se lo llevaban lejos, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía... Su vida estava ya muy lejos de volver, pero aun así queria resistirse a fallecer.

"no te resistas por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, ya es un gran pesar verte en ese estado, por favor no sufras más..."  
  
Conocía esa voz, pero no podia creerlo, aun así se dejo llevar por ella. 

En sus últimos esfuerzos abrio los ojos, alo que llevaba intentando desde hacia un buen rato, y al final lo vió, él estaba allí, tan resplandeciente como en su último paseo, ese rostro perfecto lucía como si algo le tormentara de verdad y amenazaba con hecharse a llorar, aun así mantenia su mirada fija hacia el horizonte.

"eres tu?.. tu de verdad?" – Preguntó Remus-.

La figura alta bajo la vista y se encontró con los dorados ojos de Remus, éste al ver la cara de su salvador no pudo contener las lagrimas y se hechó a llorar.

Había reconocido esos ojos azul-grisaceos que había observado durante tantos años en su juventud y que hacia apenas dos años habia logrado volver a ver.  
  
"Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo... te he hechado de menos..."  
  
La figura alta no pudo resistirse a esas palabras y le dio un beso tan tierno, que Remus reunió sus pocas fuerzas para abrazarse a él para no soltarse jamás.  
  
"Te quiero... Sirius..."  
  
"Y yo a ti Remus..."  
  
Las dos figuras se perdieron en el mar de niebla y nieve hasta que ya no se pudieron distinguir más.  
  
Días más tarde vino a visitar a Remus el Sr. Weasley para ver como se encontraba, pero no encontró a nadie. La puerta de la cocina seguia abierta, el prado de detrás de la casita seguia cubierto de nieve pero ni rastro de las dos figuras.  
  
_ Fin._

* * *

**Acerca del Fic:**  
  
Weno weno weno, os hare un poco de resumen de la idea de este fic. Me gustaria decir que este fic se me ocurrió esta misma mañana, mi madre me vino a despertar para salir un momento y acompañarla a hacer unas cuantas tareas, pero como tenia tanto sueño me quedé dormida otra vez... si es q yo soy lo q no hay U durante esa media horita ( supongo q solo fue media UU) tuve un sueño un tanto extraño, saliamos mi hermana, una amiga y yo andando por lo que representaba una calle de Barcelona, y se suponia que ibamos hacia un Salon del Manga, pero no estoy del todo segura... El caso es que lo veia todo desde arriba, como si fuera una cuarta persona que seguia a esas tres y veia sus movimientos; de repente me vi como yo misma en el sueño, pero desde fuera, aunque reconocia que era yo no se como :/ weno el caso es que entonces todo fue muy raro... yo estaba soñando dentro de un sueño, pero era un sueño como si fuese real, como si alguien telepáticamente me transmitiera ese sueño, ese sueño es el que habeis visto en ese fic, erno solo una pequeña parte, vi a Remus, andando por un lugar cubierto de nieve, parecia una plaza de un pueblo, quizas Hogsmeade? Quien sabe... el caso es que se le veia terriblemente abatido, sentia su dolor, y me veia a mi misma en el sueño sintiendo su mismo dolor. Lo vi andar y andar a traves de mi yo en el sueño, desesperado, agonizando por el dolor de haber perdido a esa persona a quien tanto amaba, y yo no podia hacer nada por el, solo retener mis lagrimas en el sueño porque no queria que nadie me viese llorar enmediode la calle sin un motivo aparente... Mientrastanto mi hermana, mi amiga y yo seguiamos de camino a ese supuesto Salon del Manga... y yo solo veia a Remus sufrir...  
  
Pronto me desperté, y me encontre en la cama, me vino todo de sopeton sin tiempo a analizarlo todo y de repente me vino esa frase en mi mente "Voy solo por la nieve..." me quedé extrañadisima porque no sabia que significaba esa frase.. asi que me levante y mientras recorria la casa arreglandome para salir con mi madre me vino el resto, que apunte enseguida en un papel ( cosa que no hago nunca y eso me extraño aun mas) y de ahí salieron las frases siguientes... "Voy andando por la nieve, cansado, fatigado, porqué él ya no está a mi lado..."  
  
Le puse el titulo de soledad porque queria expresar esa soledad que sentia Remus, y aunque inicialmente el fic tenia que empezar por esas frases y hablar solo de cuando Remus andaba por la nieve, decidí darle algo más...  
  
Se que el rollo que os acabo de meter es más largo que todo el fic U y que probablemente poca gente lo haya leído, pero me apetecía contaroslo   
  
Gracias a todas aquellas personas que hayan leido este fic, a todas las que me dejen reviews halagandolo o dandome consejos para mejorar mi escritura ( ya q para que mentir.. no es mi fuerte U) y recalcandome si hay algun error para que pueda corregirlo   
  
Muchas gracias a todos y disculpadme por el hecho de que no haya terminado mi otro fic de SxR U soy un caso perdido jeje.  
  
Tengo pensado hacer una pagina dedicada a este fic, con ilustraciones a ver si la termino algun dia UUUUU  
  
Gracias de nuevo   
  
Minore W. Moon  
  
_"In Memory of Sirius Black..."_


End file.
